The End of Alagaësia
by Entrox Licher
Summary: Alagaësia enters a peaceful age as Galbatorix has fallen, and Eragon has led his Rider training to the distant east. However, a new threat looms on the horizon: a horrid cult with no care for life, neither theirs nor others. Will a new generation of Dragon Riders, combined with an old one, be enough to stop them?
1. Prologue

Time. A foe that so many had bested, though it should not be so. The elves in their forests, and the Riders in their lands to the east. Time was the greatest foe any normal man had. He could overcome sickness and injury, but in the end time would kill him. The elves and Riders were less restricted. Though they might not lose their battle against time, they do not come out unscathed. Time changes everything in existence, though in different ways. But it is we mortal men it affects the most. There is nothing we can do about it. Many in the land are born with other gifts, those of magic and mind. But there remain the ones that have no such gifts, and this makes life hard. Life is hard enough to begin with, and not only is hard because of the absence of these gifts; it is hard to compete against those who do have them. But that is not the topic at hand. Time. Time has been bested by the dragons, the elves, and all those who ride upon the dragons' backs. I would remove the immortality from those who posses it, but it would never be enough. I would perhaps right this one wrong, but those who have defied time have free reign to defy many others. I shall raise an army to follow me in my crusade. I have a mission unfathomable to any other. One no other would comprehend. I will go forth and do what must be done. I will not let any being, be it human, dwarf, elf, Urgal, dragon, werecat, or otherwise to stop me, although they will all try. For I shall be the one to wipe out all life from Alagaesia and the rest of the world.


	2. The Dawning Age

It has been a little over a decade since the end of the last age, known by many names such as the Dark Age, the Black Age, the Blinded Age, the Dead Age, and the Fallen Age. A new age had dawned, the Jeweled Age or the Gem Age, after the Riders swords and their dragons' colors. But a simpler name for it was the Dawning Age, for it was the dawn of new experiences all over. In Alagaesia, there had been few ages thus far, the age when the dwarves lived in relative peace with the dragons, the age of the arrival of the elves and humans, the age of the war of dragons and elves, the first age of the Dragon Riders, and the one that had recently ended, the age where Galbatorix had massacred the Riders and dragons. And although now there was a second age of Riders, it was not without its difficulty.

Things had changed significantly.

The lands ruled by the humans were divided in three kingdoms, although they were all allies: The kingdom of Surda, which went from the southern tips of Alagaesia, namely Reavstone and Aroughs, to the to the end of Tudosten Lake and the beginning of Leona Lake, covered by the northernmost city on the banks of the Tudosten, Furnost. The old King Orrin, who had grown wiser and more reasonable with age, ruled these lands. Where Surda ended at Leona Lake, the Fricaya Dauthleikr Kingdom began.

The wise Queen Nasuada, who ruled over the Fricaya, had changed the name from the Broddring Empire, or simply the Empire, because it reminded people of the reign of Galbatorix. The new name, in the ancient language, meant 'The Kingdom of the Mortal Friends' and it was the representative of the entire human race, for the other two kingdoms had sworn their allegiance to it and its Queen. The Fricaya Dauthleikr extended from the edge of Leona Lake, where Belatona stood, all the way to to Palancar Valley, which held the city of New Carvahall and was ruled by Lord Roran Stronghammer. The kingdom was bordered by the mountain range of the Spine to the west and the Hadarac Desert to the east.

The third and smallest kingdom was the Adurnan Kingdom, which consisted of the three cities of Narda, Teirm and Kuasta. They controlled the eastern coast of Alagaesia, and where ruled by a crude democracy, which was still in the early stages of its development. But both Surda and the Adurnans alike answered to Queen Nasuada.

The lands of the elves and dwarves were much divided in a much simpler manner. The elves continued to reside in the forest of Du Weldenvarden and the dwarves remained in the Beor Mountains. The Urgals controlled most of the Spine, along with a few territories between Palancar Valley and Narda, and Narda and Teirm.

The races of Alagaesia were in peace for the first time in all of history.

Another change that came with the Dawning Age was the inclusion of the dwarves and the Urgals in the order of the Dragon Riders. The newly established order had settled into the lands east of Alagaesia, where no one but they have knowledge. They have made numerous attempts to cleanse Vroengard and Doru Araeba, but they had not succeeded as of yet.

The most prominent figures in the battle to take down the evil Galbatorix had all gone down different paths. Nasuada, Orrin, and Orik began their rule of kingdoms free of fear and oppression. Roran Stronghammer was granted an earldom and the whole of Palancar Valley, where he builds his dream home for him and his family. The witch-child, Elva, continued to serve Nasuada with her ability, honing it over time, with the help of Angela the herbalist, who disappeared not long after the beginning of the Dawning Age, only to be seen on sparing occasions to assist Elva. Jeod the scholar settled down with his wife Helen, whose trading industry had grown to astronomical proportions, and recounted the adventure to the Arcaena, so it might be remembered until the end of time. Murtagh and his ruby dragon Thorn continued to wander the northern lands, but occasionally the inhabitants of New Carvahall, Ceunon, and even Osilon, claimed to see the ruby-red glitter of Thorn's scales. As for Arya and Firnen and Eragon and Saphira, their fates were much more complicated.

There was much confusion at the beginning on how the Riders were to be trained and how the eggs would be distributed. Eventually an agreement was reached. Each race would be given an egg, to be distributed equally among their cities, so that people would have a chance to touch one and see if it would hatch. After the egg had passed through everyone from a particular race, it would pass to another race, to see if it would hatch for them. After a dragon did hatch, and a new Rider was created, they would be sent straight to that race's capital, be it Ilirea, Tronjheim, Ellesmera, or the current leading Urgal tribe. Afterwards, they were to visit all the other races' capitals, to maintain the unity of the races and the neutrality of the Riders. Ellesmera was always to be the last capital visited, or if the Rider were an elf, the Rider was to return to Ellesmera at the end of their tour. From there they would receive brief guidance from Arya and Firnen, then they would be escorted to Hedarth, and then depart to Eragon and Saphira's stronghold to continue their training. In addition, once an egg was hatched, a replacement would be sent, if it was available, to continue the circulation process.

It took a long time to arrive at this agreement, and a long time for all the leaders to agree, but eventually, the matter was settled. Since the fall of Galbatorix, nine new Riders had been created, four of which were already studying under Eragon and Saphira.

This is how things are now, but they are about to change, as not all of the old conflicts have been resolved, and new ones are about to arise.


	3. A New Generation

Ismira didn't know what to do. She was currently in her rooms in the dragonhold of Tronjheim, standing upon Isidar Mithrim, the gem that had been both shattered and restored by her uncle's dragon. She stood there next to Vanilor, the great white dragon that had hatched for her.

It had been just under 6 months since the shining silver mark had appeared upon her palm, and the white shell of Vanilor's egg had cracked. And of course just less than six months since her life changed forever.

She had heard the tale of the white egg that was given to the elves but refused to hatch for any of them. Nor did it hatch for any of the dwarves or Urgals either. The egg-bearer—Blodhgarm—began to doubt whether it would ever hatch. He also confessed that even Eragon was having his doubts in regards to the egg. But that all changed when Blodhgarm brought the egg to Palancar Valley.

Ismira had often discussed the possibility of becoming a Rider with Hope, but it had always been more of an entertaining game than a reality. Ismira had already touched the purple and brown eggs that had passed through New Carvahall before with no success. That was why when the white egg's first crack appeared, she was caught completely off guard. She had stared in wonder and disbelief as a tiny white lizard crawled its way out of the shell.

But her shock was nothing compared to that of her parents. Her father was so shocked that he didn't even notice her mother faint next to him, and she would have fallen had Hope's father not been there to catch her. Even Blodhgarm, who was known for his passivity, raised his eyebrows and uttered a small, almost inaudible, gasp.

But she was oblivious to such things; completely absorbed in the tiny white hatchling—until she was told she had to leave. The only thing she wanted then was to stay in New Carvahall with her family and friends and raise her fantastic little dragon there. She finally understood why her parents had been so devastated.

As she said her farewells to all her friends, but that of her parents was the most difficult. Her father had told her: "You will meet many new and strange people in your travels. Be sure not to give any of them a reason to distrust, disrespect, or dishonor you. If you are sure that you have given them no reason to do these things, than look upon them with caution, and be wary of them. Also you will finally meet your uncle, though it may not be for a while yet. He is wiser than wise, and he will always have your best interests at heart. Know that you can trust him no matter what." And with that, Blodhgarm had taken her onto his coppery-colored dragon and whisked her off to Ilirea.

There she met Queen Nasuada. After kneeling before her Ismira had said, "Your Majesty, my name is Ismira Katrinasdaughter, of New Carvahall." Nasuada had raised her eyebrows as far as they could go. "You are the daughter of Roran!?" Ismira took her turn to be surprised as she looked up at the queen.

Waving for her to sit at a chair on her right side—for a yellow-eyed werecat sat on the left—Nasuada began to explain. "I see you are not used to being recognized as your father's daughter when introduced by your mother's name. But you see your father's devotion to your mother has made her name almost as famous as his. In any case, I am among the few outside if the villagers of Carvahall who can call Roran my friend." Ismira nodded, understanding now. Nasuada continued speaking. "I still find it unbelievable that the child of Roran Stronghammer and the niece of Eragon Kingkiller has become a Rider as well." Nasuada muttered something under her breath. When Ismira had asked what she had said Nasuada said, "I simply remember that you could technically be considered the niece of another great man…" Nasuada fell silent for a moment.

Her silence only lasted for a few seconds however, for she soon began to explain the process Ismira would have to go through for the next few months with her white dragon. It was during their stay in Ilirea and using the list she had asked Blodhgarm for that Ismira and her dragon settled upon the name Vanilor, for he had just learned to speak properly.

Her stay in Ilirea did not even last two weeks. The point of visiting the capitals was to learn the customs and ways of each race, and she was already very familiar with that of the humans. Her next stop was supposed to be the Urgals, but their annual games were taking place, and it was through them that the Urgal capital for the year would be decided. So she was sent to the Beor Mountains to stay with the dwarves instead.

Their king, Orik, had also been surprised at her family connections. He had chuckled through his beard saying, "Yours is a family to be reckoned with it is." Orik had explained how he was foster brother to her uncle. At that point, nothing really surprised Ismira anymore, for she had learned that her family was too complicated to keep track of. Vanilor had agreed.

So there she was, standing on the ruby red surface of the Star Sapphire, at the end of her first week in Tronjheim, thinking what she should, would, or most important of all, _could_ do. In the end, after consulting with Vanilor, she concluded she would follow the instructions she had been given and get to know the races, but on the trip between the Urgals and the elves, she would visit Palancar Valley one more time, even if she had to escape Blodhgarm to do it.

Satisfied with their solution, Ismira and Vanilor left the dragonhold and went to try and learn what they could about the dwarves.


	4. Preparation for Death and Destruction

More. I need more. The death of Alagaesia will come only if there are more. My plan has already begun. Several of my agents are already acting. But I need more.

My plan is simple. I will loose a small potion of the death I can bring, and lure out the Riders, namely the Killer of the King and the Bright-Scaled One. I shall lure them back into Alagaesia and end them, and then I shall unleash death onto all of Alagaesia. But first the Riders must be dealt with, so they will not interfere with the rest of my plan.

If it is to work, the tension must be slowly built up, and then the dam broken, so all the world will flood with the doom and destruction I have stored. The timing must be perfect, for if it is off by even a few seconds, everything could be ruined.

I know how to make it work. I know where to make it work. I know when to make it work. And I know who will make it work.

But for now I need more. Dozens are not enough. I need hundreds. I need hundreds of Shades…


	5. An Unusual Urgal

Glory. That was the only thing on Gurgdor's mind was glory. He had to defeat his opponents and thus bring glory to his tribe. He knew it had to be so. It had always been so.

His mentor, Garzhvog, who had fought alongside Firesword and Flametongue in the battle against the hornless oath-breaker, had tutored him extensively. This was the moment he had waited and prepared for all his life. And it was going badly.

He was in a coliseum built especially for the gladiatorial events of the war games established by Firesword. It was surrounded by high walls, which then gave way for spectators' benches, and it contained many rocks and natural land formations to utilize. Gurgdor had analyzed the stadium extensively in the five minutes before the match, studying all the land formations to see which ones would make good cover, which would not, which ones he could break down, which ones he could not, and so on.

He was being pitted against a dwarf and an elf, in a free for all to see who would emerge victorious among the three. The battle had started well enough, for Gurgdor had secured his weapons of choice, a boomerang and a long knife, and had managed to destroy the dwarven weapon, creating an advantage for himself and, he later realized, the elf.

The elf had been much more efficient in using this advantage, swiftly striking at the dwarf with the dulled and protected edge of his sword, incapacitating the dwarf and removing him from the contest. This bode badly for Gurgdor as he had hoped the dwarf would tire down the elf a little before he was eliminated.

Worse still, Gurgdor lost his knife not long after in a brief exchange with the elf. He was no left with only his boomerang to fight the armed elf. He was surprised the elf had not yet retreated from his cover to attack him, but he was thankful.

Though he had lost his weapon, Gurgdor still had his natural abilities to aid him, his great strength and stamina, which came very close to that of the elf's, and of course his horns, which had also been dulled and guarded with magic so they could not puncture, but they would still pack a great punch.

There was also the fact that all of these natural abilities were augmented due to the fact that he was Kull. But it was still very difficult to face the elf, especially since he was armed.

Luckily, he had not lost his boomerang, and Gurgdor was immensely skilled with the tool, even a simple one such as this. Eventually he came up with a plan.

He took a deep breath, and with a surge of strength, ripped the boulder he had been using as cover straight out of the ground and hurled it at the elf.

The elf looked out from behind his own cover, and was confused for a split-second when he saw that Gurgdor's boulder was gone. Then he looked up and his eyes widened, and he quickly dashed away. Not a second too soon either, as the boulder crashed into the space he had just exited.

Gurgdor had no expected the boulder to hit the elf, but it did manage to unnerve him and treat Gurgdor with much more caution, which was exactly what Gurgdor had wanted. It made things slightly more difficult because the elf would now be watching his every move, but his paranoia would soon be his down fall.

Gurgdor hurled his boomerang with great strength and accuracy, and it missed the elf by a mile, but it began to arc straight towards him as it returned. As the elf turned to stop the boomerang, Gurgdor let out a roar and charged at the elf at full speed, horns bared. The elf whirled around to face Gurgdor, realizing the boomerang was a distraction, and sidestepped his charge and then struck Gurgdor with his dulled blade as he passed, sending him sprawling.

The elf walked back to his original position, gloating haughtily at the Urgal saying "Anything to say for yourself?" Gurgdor smiled despite the bruise he had gained, and said, "It wasn't a distraction." The elf looked confused for a moment then turned around just as the boomerang hit him full in the face, knocking him down effectively.

Gurgdor rose and whispered to the elf "Anything to say for yourself?" before hitting him with his blunted horns, knocking him out. Gurgdor roared in triumph, as did all the Urgals spectating the match. Glory! Sweet glory! His means were somewhat different than the brute force approach most Urgals, especially Kull, were fond of, but Gurgdor was victorious nonetheless.

There were many Urgals cheering for Gurgdor, but he had eyes only for one: Garzhvog, who stood in the front, alternating between grinning and roaring at him. Gurgdor could not have asked for anything more.

Little did he know, he was about to get a lot more.


	6. The Forsaken Dwarves

Exiled. Exiled by the one who had saved the world. What hope was there for redemption now?

Their exile was supposed to end after they expelled Vermûnd from his position as grimstborith and from the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. And officially it had. But he could see on the face of any dwarf that looked upon him or his clan brothers and sisters that their exile was unending.

More so for him, son of Vermûnd, most hated dwarf in all the Beor Mountains. But he refused to be ashamed of who he was. His father's acts did not define who he was.

His name only made his position that much more ironic. Helzvog. The most beloved of all the dwarven gods.

One of the many problems that the clan faced was the lack of a new grimstborith, which made dealing with the other clans that much more difficult. It gave justification to the others for their treatment of them, saying that they would only trade, speak to, or acknowledge the grimstborith.

Indeed, The Tears of Anhûin were doing worse now than they were when Galbatorix and the Forsworn destroyed their numbers. At least then they had had the support of the other clans. But now they were more alone than ever.

But Helzvog had a plan. A plan with such a slim chance of success, it did not deserve mentioning to his clan. They all hated him anyway. They all blamed him for their exile. But he would prove them all wrong. He would forge his own destiny.

Helzvog had thought long and hard for a plan. And finally a solution came to him; so simple, he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.

What did one do when there was problem in the land? To whom did one go when help was needed? The answer was the Riders. And, to his great fortune, there were two Riders currently residing in Farthen Dûr. The first was a new apprentice Rider who came from Palancar Valley with her white dragon. While Helzvog respected her, it was unlikely she would be able to help the situation, but if he found her first, it was her he would speak to.

But the other Rider that resided in Tronjheim was the elf that carried the eggs across Alagaësia and had been there helping on the assault on Urû'baen. It was Blödhgarm and his copper-colored dragon. He had great influence in the Riders' order, and he would transmit Helzvog's message faithfully. Or so he hoped.

Helzvog had gained entry into Tronjheim and was even now climbing Vol Turin, the Endless Staircase, to reach the dragonhold. He had cloaked his mind to defend against spell casters of his own race, but planned to reveal himself once he neared the dragonhold.

It took Helzvog nearly an hour to scale the entire staircase to its peak, and once he did he was exhausted, and stood their panting, struggling to regain his energy. Once he had, he removed the cloaking across his mind, but kept it shielded as he walked along the surface of the Star Rose.

Within a second though, his mind was thrown under siege by a force so powerful and foreign, Helzvog had to stop moving altogether and divert all his power to his mental barriers.

The foreign mind shouted out "Who are you? How did your mind appear so suddenly? What is your intent?"

Helzvog struggled to respond. "My name is Helzvog. I was cloaking my mind. I mean you no harm. I—" Helzvog stopped speaking as huge relief washed over him as the assault stopped. Out of one of the rooms in the dragonhold came an elf with a feral appearance, similar to a lion. A coppery dragon head also came out of the doorway.

Blödhgarm, for it was he, spoke to Helzvog. "Tell me Helzvog, why you have come, before Jourt's temptation to eat you overcomes him."

Helzvog spoke rapidly about the situation his clan faced and how they were suffering, but Blödhgarm interrupted him. "Az Sweldn rak Anhûin? That is whom you represent? They declared themselves blood enemies of Kingkiller and Brightscales and tried to have him murdered. Go little dwarf, before I decide to hunt you and your clan down."

Devastated, Helzvog turned around and began to walk towards Vol Turin. But then he stopped himself. This was his only chance. He would not go back and watch his clan die slowly. He would hold his ground here, and die if he must.

Helzvog turned to face Blödhgarm again. Blödhgarm's eyes had not left him. "I will not go. You are a Dragon Rider. It is your duty to maintain peace, balance, and order. It is your duty to remain neutral among the races of Alagaësia and beyond, so you may govern without prejudice. I have presented to you the suffering of my clan, who face a long and slow death, and you would ignore me because of past wrongs. Shame on you and your order."

Blödhgarm's eyes flared with anger and his dragon, Jourt, snarled. "You have no right to judge my decision, nor do you have the right to criticize our ways. You will regret those words, for they have sentenced you to death." Blödhgarm drew his copper-colored sword and Jourt stepped into the hallway.

And they both attacked Helzvog.


	7. Birth of A Rider

Galia was confused. She did not understand. Which was a strange occurrence, because she always understood everything in the forest. She was born and raised in the forest after all. It was only natural.

The Silverwood Forest contained many mysteries, but Galia had uncovered them all, all but his one. This one puzzled her. She had uncovered the secret ponds and lakes and the mysteries of her own self, such as the words-that-made-things-happen, or the words-that-made-her-shudder.

She knew everything about her small world. Until she had uncovered a disturbance one morning, which had led her to a clearing where a shining purple stone lay. The stone had not been there before. And yet for some reason, it seemed to have been therefor ages, because moss grew on it and it was covered with natural debris.

Galia concluded that she must have ignored the stone, for whatever reason, and that now she had decided to acknowledge it. Unlikely, but it was the only solution you could think of.

Extending a small tendril of her mind, Galia discovered that something was inside the stone, something alive. Curiosity overcame her. "Gath sem stenr un lam iet!" The stone flew into her outstretched hand, leaving all the things that covered it behind.

Galia held the stone in her hands, fascinated. She stared at it until, much to her desperation, a crack appeared on its surface. Horrified that the stone was being destroyed she began to speak again to repair it. "Stenr—"

She was interrupted when she felt another mind press on her consciousness, something that had not happened for over a decade, since she was born. Galia stopped intoning the words-that-made-things-happen, and watched as the stone finished breaking. She was marveled when she saw a small purple lizard fall out of the shell.

She fell to the ground and lay on her belly, staring at the lizard. Tentatively, she stretched out a single finger, and touched the lizard upon its brow. A surge of pain overcame her as a shining silver mark appeared on her palm. She stared at her palm muttering "Gedwëy ignasia…"

The lizard ignored the mark altogether, staring at Galia with newly opened eyes, almost expectedly. Galia scooped up the remains of the stone, now revealed to be an egg, and the lizard, whose consciousness was now always present in her mind, and went to her small refuge, her quaint home, passing by the handmade grave of her mother, Belulia, on the way.


	8. Redemption of the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin

Ismira, with strength from Vanilor, shouted, "Letta!" The drain on her strength was instantaneous. Restraining Blödhgarm and Jourt was almost beyond her limits. In fact, if Vanilor hadn't been lending her energy, and Blödhgarm and Jourt realizing what she was doing, she would have most likely died.

Ismira released the spell instants before her death, and Blödhgarm and Jourt turned on them, worried and angry at the same time. "Why did you do that, you two young fools?" Blödhgarm reprimanded. _It could have resulted easily resulted in your death. _Jourt added. Ismira, struggling to stand, said, "What he says is nothing more than the truth. You have no right to kill him for stating it."

Then she collapsed.

When she awoke, she had Vanilor and the dwarf, Helzvog, at her side.

_That was an incredibly foolish thing to do. You should have told me why you needed my strength. _Vanilor said in his low, rumbling voice.

_Was it wrong of me?_ She asked.

Vanilor answered _No, but that does not make it any less foolish. We could have talked to Blödhgarm, or I could even have tackled the two, but instead you chose the path that most easily lead to your death._

_I acted as best I could think of in that split-second to save the dwarf's life. But I am sorry I caused you worry. _Ismira said

Vanilor acknowledged her words with a nod, but spoke no more.

Ismira turned instead towards the dwarf she had risked her life for, trying to see if she had judged correctly. It seemed she had, because the dwarf still hadn't noticed she had awoken for all the prayers he was sending for her survival.

Ismira stretched out her hand and gently touched him on the shoulder.

The dwarf started, but the relief was palpable upon his face at the sight of her wellbeing. "Thank Helzvog you are alright. And by that I mean the god Helzvog, not myself, for I share the name."

"Well Helzvog, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ismira and this is Vanilor. He is happy to meet you as well, even if he doesn't show it." Vanilor snorted.

"Well it be mine pleasure to meet the two of you, seeing as you did save my life. For that I am eternally grateful."

"No not at all. Your speech about the Riders was inspiring enough to make me take the risk many more times."

Helzvog reddened, slightly embarrassed. "I only said what I knew to be true. I meant no disrespect to any of you, not even Blödhgarm, but I needed to make him understand. Our clan is indeed approaching its end, and I can't sit around and do nothing about it. I'll leave you now, so you might recover in peace."

After he had gone, Ismira tried to think of ways to help Helzvog and his clan. Finally she came upon a plan. _Do you approve?_ She asked Vanilor.

_I do. _He said.

_The let us go ask Blödhgarm and Jourt._

_I will carry you on my back._ Before she had a chance to object, he said _You have overexerted yourself today. You will ride on my back or I shall carry you in my talons._

Grudgingly agreeing, she mounted Vanilor and they went from the infirmary on the ground floor up to the dragonhold where Blödhgarm and Jourt were.

"Have you recovered?" Blödhgarm asked as soon as they landed.

"Yes Blödhgarm-elda. We have a question for you. Where is the egg bestowed to the dwarves?"

Blödhgarm's brow furrowed. "It is here in Tronjheim, where I left it. But I will soon be transporting it to Arya when we leave for Ellesméra, as it has refused to hatch for any of the dwarves."

"Was it presented to the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin?"

Blödhgarm did not answer

"They have every right to be tested by the egg!" Ismira said enraged that her suspicions had been confirmed.

"It would have endangered our relationship with the dwarves. None of them, not even Orik, would have tolerated an Az Sweldn rak Anhûin Rider." Blödhgarm answered in a calm tone.

"So that is why you rob them of the chance? Fear? A Dragon Rider afraid of—"

"Disrupting the peace we currently maintain with the dwarves." Blödhgarm said interrupting.

"Can you tell me in the ancient language that your decision to exclude The Tears of Anhûin was not influenced at all by past grudges?"

Blödhgarm bowed his head.

"I thought not. I demand you present the egg to them, starting with Helzvog."

Blödhgarm looked her in the eye, and said, "We shall consult with Arya and Eragon. If they allow it, we shall present the black dragon egg to the shunned clan." 


	9. A Werecat, a Nïdhwal, and a Dragon

The celebration was all that Gurgdor experienced for the next week or so. The fact that he had been more cunning than an elf was cause for great uproar between both races. The elf was shamed terribly, but Gurgdor was recognized as one of the most tenacious, cunning, and ferocious Urgals ever to have lived.

The Urgals had bested the elves on sparing occasions before, but always through brute strength. Gurgdor's combination of cunning and strength is what earned him fame. And for a time he was happy.

He spent much time training or simply talking with Garzhvog, who was very impressed by his victory, a rare occurrence for him. It was a time that he enjoyed the tediousness of everyday life.

One night however, as Gurgdor was staring at the roof of his tent, listening to the rain hit it, he heard a twig crack. On his feet in an instant, he grabbed his knife, leaving his boomerang on the floor, knowing it would be of no use in such close quarters. Peering warily outside the tent, he was met by the thing he had least expected. Standing there before him—a very tall Kull—was a human child, staring at him intently.

Somewhat taken aback, Gurgdor asked the child, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why—"

"You ask many questions for an Urgal, especially a Kull." The child said interrupting in an uncharacteristically deep voice.

Confused Gurgdor asked, "Who are you? _What _are you?"

The child laughed, and his form began to shimmer. When the shimmer subsided a shaggy cat was in place of the child.

Realization dawning on him, Gurgdor said, "You are a werecat aren't you? Why have you sought out my presence?"

Now speaking with his thoughts, the werecat answered. _At the risk of sounding repetitive, you ask many questions for an Urgal. Most would wait for a minute or two, grunting, then smash all that was within their reach._

_I am not like most Urgals. _Gurgdor answered simply.

_Yes…In any case let me see if I can't answer a few of your questions. I came here to meet you, because, like many of my race, I like to be where the important and interesting events are happening. However, unlike many of my race, I would not be content sitting on a cushion and listening. I like to act. And why have I come to see you specifically? Well I would tell you, but I would think it best if I simply showed you._

The werecat took off, darting away from the circle of tents. Gurgdor struggled to keep up with him. As they ran, Gurgdor shouted out, "What is your name?"

_That is a very hard question to ask, even harder to answer. I wont share my name with you now, but you may call me Osenthur. _

Deciding that further questioning would create more doubts than it would solve, Gurgdor remained silent for the remainder of the run. Osenthur led him down the Spine and onto the beaches near Narda. Eventually they arrived at a huge skeleton of a whale-like creature.

_Do you feel capable of becoming a Dragon Rider? _ Osenthur asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I cannot say either way, for I do not know myself well enough." Gurgdor answered, wondering why the werecat had asked the question

_Good. If you had answered yes or no, then you truly would not have been ready, either arrogant or fearful and shy. That was the right answer. Have you tried to get the eggs assigned to your race to hatch for you? _

"Yes, but none of them have."

_Try this one_

The werecat, now in his human form, pointed to the skeleton of the huge creature. Looking closely, Gurgdor was shocked to see a brown dragon egg among the rib cage. "How did this get here?"

_A dragon was transporting a Rider egg to Doru Araeba, but she and the egg were consumed by this beast, known as a Nïdhwal. The corpse of the mother has long since decomposed, but the egg remains, even after the Nïdhwal died and its corpse brought upon this shore. It awaits the right Rider to touch its shell._

Gurgdor hesitated for a moment, reflecting on what would happen if the dragon did hatch. Shaking his doubts aside, as he had done all the times he had touched the eggs the Riders had offered to their race, he reached out a hand and touched the brown egg.

At first, Gurgdor thought the dragon had refused him. But just as he was turning around, a loud crack resonated through the air. Turning back to face the egg, he saw it continue to crack, until a small brown dragon hatchling emerged.

As the expected pain of the gedwëy ignasia surged through his palm, Gurgdor took up the little dragon with his other hand, trying to stare both at it and the shining mark that had appeared on his gray skin.

Osenthur simply lied there, licking his paws, for he had changed his form yet again, waiting for their departure. 


	10. Ranks of the Riders

Helzvog stared at the black dragon egg before him.

It had been quite difficult to secure the approval of Arya and Eragon, not because of their reluctance, but because of the magical wards that protected both their dwellings. Therefore, they had to be sought out in person, which was no easy task either, regarding the distance. But eventually, after several weeks, their word was secured, and it was both their wish to present the egg before the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. Even Ismira had extended her stay in Tronjheim so she might stay to see if the egg would hatch for Helzvog.

All of this created enormous pressure for Helzvog, for there was one thought on his mind. What if the egg didn't hatch? What if the Blödhgarm was right? What if his clan failed the chance they were given?

_No _he thought,_ I cannot plague myself with such insecurities. I must have faith in my people, and myself, even if they don't have it for themselves._ He thought scolding himself. He continued to stare at the egg, oblivious of the impatience of the others. He tried to see, to sense what would happen after he touched it.

After a while, nothing remained but to touch the egg. He stretched out a finger hesitantly, then, with a deep breath, placed his entire palm on the egg. The loud crack that resonated a few seconds later was greeted by an uproar of cheering from the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, and, to a lesser degree, the other dwarves. Even King Orik seemed to be satisfied. Blödhgarm was impassive as ever, but Ismira was smiling like a fool, and Vanilor roared at the sky in happiness.

The best feeling in the world for Helzvog was when the gedwëy ignasia was seared onto his palm, and the gentle touch of the newborn dragon's mind reached his own. As he cradled the black hatchling in his hands, Helzvog smiled for the first time in his life, finally having a reason, many reasons, to do so.

The next few days were the happiest Helzvog had ever, spending them with his new life-long companion, the black dragon, as well as Ismira and Vanilor, and sometimes Blödhgarm, who was significantly more kind and respectful towards him now. Helzvog learned much about the dragons and their Riders from Blödhgarm and sometimes Ismira. Even Jourt and Vanilor taught him much.

He was very impatient for the time of his dragon's speech and naming to come, but Blödhgarm insisted that it would take at least 3 months for that to happen. Indeed, Vanilor had first spoken at four months, and had taken a full week to decide on a name. Helzvog hoped he did not have to wait that long to hear his dragon's voice. He spoke to it all the time, every minute of every day, sometimes of his newfound discoveries and sometimes just of everyday life.

Originally, Jourt and Blödhgarm were supposed to fly him and his dragon to Ilirea after a month in Tronjheim, with Ismira following on Vanilor. But message from the egg-carrier that was among the Urgals had asked them to wait, as an interesting situation had arisen among the Urgals that would require Blödhgarm to be in Tronjheim. In addition, there were some political difficulties that Queen Nasuada was dealing with at the moment, and she wanted to finish them before she greeted any new Rider. So Helzvog stayed a month more than was originally planned.

He and Ismira grew very close, becoming great friends. They fantasized about what the dwellings of Arya and Eragon would look like, and what they might be able to teach them.

One day, a question befell Helzvog, one that Ismira was intrigued by as well. They went together to ask Blödhgarm. "Blödhgarm-elda Ismira and I are curious as to what ranks exist within our order and how to ascend through them. Could you enlighten us?"

Blödhgarm considered the question for a moment, and then answered. "There only really exist 3, technically 4, ranks within our order. The first is the one you currently occupy, an Apprentice Rider, still in training, learning our ways. Next is the rank I occupy, as do most. It is the one of Dragon Riders in full, and is what you have come to expect from the tales and stories; we patrol the land, keeping order and peace. Then there is the rank of elders. These are elder Riders who have already experienced much in their time, and form the council of elders that we rely on for judgment and guidance. Currently only three Riders could be considered elders. The first two you know well, for they will be your teachers after me, Eragon and Arya, along with their dragons, Saphira and Fírnen. The third elder…Hmm. In any case the highest rank that can ever be achieved by a Rider is the one currently occupied by Eragon; master Rider, leader of the council of elders. He is the one who makes all of the most important decisions about our order, in consult with the other elders."

Helzvog was still taking in the information when Vanilor asked _Ebrithil, I am afraid you have aroused my curiosity too much to be sated. Who is the third elder you spoke of? _Blödhgarm did not answer, but Jourt did.

_It is Murtagh Morzansson, Rider of Thorn, the ruby red dragon. He left to explore the lands to the north shortly after the end of the black king. He and his dragon have not been heard of since. They were torn apart by the black king, and left to heal their wounds. Eragon has said he will return once they are healed, if they ever are. _

Now even Vanilor fell silent to ponder the information they had received. The three discussed the information at length, and Helzvog recounted it to his black dragon.

The day after having their discussion with Blödhgarm and Jourt, trumpets were sounded, and Orik told them that the Urgal Rider had arrived. 


	11. An Intruder to Sanctity

Galia had discovered her lizard was in fact a dragon. It was a discovery that caught her off guard, as she enjoyed raising her little purple lizard, happy in her ignorance of its true identity. She had discovered it because of the wings and fangs, in addition to the sophisticated mind.

Galia realized that her shining palm was the mark of her bond with the dragon. She thought she remembered something from her time with her mother, something she mentioned…

The dragon grew at an alarming rate, and not just physically. The dragon's mind transmitted more complex emotions every day, until finally, after a little over two months, it spoke its first word. _Galia._ When Galia felt her name come from the dragon, she was absolutely overjoyed. It was the first time anyone had said her name since her mother's death.

After another week, Galia learned, much to her surprise, that her dragon was male. The purple color had thrown her off, and she had always assumed that he was a female. The discovery had also complicated the naming of her dragon, as she had only been thinking of female names.

It was a long and arduous process, but al last her dragon agreed on a name she had learned from her mother, so long ago. Eridor. It seemed to fit him nicely, and they both agreed on it.

Another two weeks passed as Eridor became proficient in speech. And a few days after that, he flew for the first time. Galia was immensely proud of her dragon, and the growth he had undertaken. She felt an indescribable feeling knowing she was the one who had raised Eridor.

One day, when Eridor had just passed the size of the average horse, Eridor came back from a flight troubled. Galia asked him what happened. _A new mind. A new presence has appeared in the forest. One we do not know of._ Galia was as alarmed as Eridor that someone or something had breached their sanctum sanctorum.

Together they went to investigate. What they found was a black hole, about a foot long, in the middle of their many well-known ponds. Out of the hole rose a figure with dark red hair and eyes.

Immediately recognizing it for what it was, Galia shouted out "Knifr, thverr älfrs hjarta!" The small hunting knife she carried on her belt flew at the figure, piercing it through the heart. The figure didn't have any time to react. It let out an unearthly howl, and then fell back through the hole, dead.

Galia took a deep breath and then let it out. She explained to Eridor that the thing that had emerged from the hole was a Shade, a notorious foe, only killed when its heart was pierced. It was among the most dangerous beings that existed.

_What was it doing here, and how did the hole bring it here? _Eridor asked.

_I don't know…_ Galia answered

"I do." Said a new voice.

Both Galia and Eridor were startled by the voice, but it seemed to take no heed. "In fact I am the one who sent it here, and it annoys me greatly that you should kill it so soon. I did not think you would be such a bother. If I had I would have killed you when your mother died.

"What do you know of my mother?" Galia asked enraged.

"More than you I daresay. But that is neither here nor there. What is important now is that you do not cross me again, lest you wish eternal suffering upon yourself."

_We shall fight any being who has the nerve to enter our peaceful sanctum and summon cursed creatures. _Eridor said with steely determination.

"A shame then. More of my Shades will arrive in your forest within a month. Stay and die, or flee and live, the choice is yours. You have one month."

The voice and the black hole faded.


	12. The Revival of the Ra'zac

I didn't expect that. I didn't expect the elf to be so much trouble. Killing the first Shade I send out…quite a bother. I have hundreds more, but I had timed the release of this one carefully, only to have it slain the second it emerges.

It calls for an acceleration of my plans. I have determined the best place to initiate my plans is in Eoam. I could send out another Shade, but it would be recognized at once. I need something subtler, more discreet. I need…a pack of Ra'zac. A pack of Lethrblaka.

Let these new Riders train. Let them rise up. The higher they go, the harder they will fall.

Their order was not built in one day, but it will burn in one.


	13. Unseen Allies

Ismira saw her parents. Dying. The whole of Palancar Valley was aflame, and all of its residents were shrieking in agony as they went to their slow deaths. And Ismira could only watch. A voice, a terrible, evil, sinister voice, spoke to her.

"This is the fate that awaits your family, friends, and home. You will live with the knowledge that you left them, condemning them to death. I will kill them all. It is only a matter of time.

"I will not lie to you Ismira Katrinasdaughter, I have no intention of sparing them or you. But if you cooperate with me, I will see to it that their end and yours is without suffering. This is the most I can offer. Will you accept?"

Ismira stood there, fire dancing in her eyes, and said, "Never. Why would I seek to give my beloved ones death, when, by ending yours, I can give them life? I am a Dragon Rider; I am daughter of Katrina and Roran Stronghammer, and niece to Eragon Kingkiller. I am not to be trifled with. I will see to it that my order knows of your existence, and ends it swiftly."

"You underestimate my ability." The voice answered, "For I can make sure you never speak of this encounter, no matter how hard you try. Behold!"

The voice started chanting something in the ancient language, but it was halted by another presence.

_That is enough. _The new voice said _You underestimate _our _ability foolish one. The Dragon Riders will not tolerate your bloodlust any longer. Using magic is useless, and no physical feat of yours could match up to our Riders. Be gone now and never bother this young Rider again! _

"Curse you… I will end all life!" And the evil voice receded.

_Are you all right young one? _The new voice asked

"I am fine. Thank you so much for your assistance. Who are you?" Ismira said.

_I cannot tell you exactly, but my name is Umaroth, a white dragon, and I am with your uncle, Eragon. I will inform him of this encounter, and you be sure to inform Blödhgarm. We are watching over you always little one, as we have done for centuries. Be wary of this new foe._ Then, as Umaroth's presence faded as well, Ismira awoke with a start. 


	14. A New Companion

Gurgdor jumped as the human girl sat bolt upright in her bed.

He had not been able to sleep, despite his best efforts. Too much had happened for him to be able to relax long enough to sleep.

Not long after arriving back at his village with his brown dragon hatchling, Osenthur disappeared. He soon realized why. The second the on duty Rider found out about the hatching of the egg, she questioned him extensively. Gurgdor told her about Osenthur, but he had long since left. She asked many questions about the egg, until eventually she just gave up and said, resignedly, "Well then, welcome to the order young Dragon Rider."

Gurgdor had bowed his head and quickly went to tell Garzhvog. He was amazed for perhaps the first time ever, and asked even more questions than the female Rider. Once again he answered them diligently. And once again the asker was left unsatisfied. Garzhvog left to speak with the Herndall, leaving Gurgdor feeling somewhat depressed.

He decided to dedicate his time to his dragon, but even that was interrupted within a week. The Rider and her yellow dragon said that they had to depart immediately. It would have been wisest to go to Ilirea first, but there happened to be two other Riders in training in Tronjheim. It had been decided it was best that they train together. So after just one more week of rudimentary training with the Rider and her dragon, they were off towards Farthen Dûr.

The journey was largely uneventful, though Gurgdor learned much in his little time of training, as it had not stopped on account on his traveling. They followed the Spine southward, and then crossed Surda and half the Beor Mountains before finally arriving at the dwarven capitol.

There he met the king of the dwarves Orik, and his new teacher, Blödhgarm, as well as his new peers, Ismira and Vanilor, and Helzvog and his black dragon. The Rider of the yellow dragon left soon after dropping him off. Blödhgarm resumed his instruction rigorously.

Gurgdor also discovered something else. The yellow dragon had complained about an itch and extra weight along their journey, and Gurgdor thought he saw a shadow when they made camp. He formed an idea, one that was confirmed when he was first alone in Tronjheim. As he walked through a dark hallway, he saw Osenthur lounging in a corner, waiting for him.

_You spend too much time in company. _Osenthur commented. _I have not been able to show myself to you because of it. Quite annoying. _

_You'll forgive me for trying to continue my education. _Gurgdor said, slightly annoyed.

Osenthur looked up at him with a menacing look in his eye. _An education I unlocked for you. Without even a hint of gratitude, you ran off with your hatchling, forgetting me altogether. I told you, I like to be and act where events of interest are happening. Which means I will be accompanying you from now on. However if this attitude is the one you plan to assume, it will not be a pleasant matter for you. _

Phrasing his words carefully, as he desperately did not want a werecat for an enemy, Gurgdor said _Forgive me for my insolence, as I was overcome by this new world around me and was trying to get my bearings. I am very grateful to you Osenthur, and would be honored to have you as my companion._

Seemingly satisfied with Gurgdor's words, Osenthur stood and walked up to his side, waiting for him to move. Gurgdor continued along the hallway, arriving at the dragonhold, where his quarters were located. He was to share quarters with the dwarven and human Riders.

As he tried to settle down for the night in the city, Gurgdor was suddenly hit by the true impact of the events of the last month.

_I am a Dragon Rider now,_ he thought, _and I have left behind all I thought familiar. I have a werecat for a companion. I am going to the cities of the humans and elves; I am in the city of the dwarves…_

Gurgdor continued like this, unable to sleep, though his dragon, which was now the size of a large dog, was more than able. He was deep in his train of thought when the human sat bolt upright in her bed, causing Gurgdor to jump. Her white dragon also jumped, waking drowsily.

The girl, Ismira was her name, sat wide-eyed in her bed, her eyes full of panic and fear. She seemed to be speaking with her dragon about what happened, because he was suddenly alert and angry. "Blödhgarm," she croaked, "Get Blödhgarm."

As Gurgdor ran off towards Blödhgarm's quarters, he heard footsteps behind him. Expecting to see Osenthur, he turned and saw his dragon had awoken and was following him faithfully. Arriving at Blödhgarm's room in the dragonhold, Gurgdor knocked frantically. "Enter" Blödhgarm said.

Gurgdor crashed into the room saying "The human girl, Ismira, needs you now. Something has happened." Blödhgarm rose from his meditative stance and strode out of the room and rushed into the one shared by the young apprentices. Jourt stayed behind as his bulk made navigating the hallway a slow process.

Following Blödhgarm into his room, Gurgdor saw Ismira hyperventilating, and Vanilor and the dwarf, Helzvog, trying to calm her. Blödhgarm strode to her and, laying the palm bearing his gedwëy ignasia on her forehead, said "Sé mor'ranr ono finna." Ismira's breathing slowed and she calmed down. "Tell me what happened child." Blödhgarm said soothingly.

Ismira took a deep breath and described her dream to Blödhgarm, though Gurgdor and Helzvog heard it as well. She spoke of a villain intent on killing her family, and her, and how he said he could not be stopped. Ismira's description sent chills into Gurgdor's spine. Blödhgarm was impassive throughout the tale, as always, but Jourt, who had arrived by flying out to the dragonhold's outcropping, betrayed how puzzled the pair was as to the identity of this villain. But there was someone else who was not.

"Did the voice refuse to spare them, no matter what, as if he wanted not to use you, but simply kill them? Did it ever say that what it wanted was the death of all life? Did it say that death was its only desire?" Osenthur asked. All heads turned to the shadowy corner of the large room of the dragonhold, where Osenthur stood in his human form, staring at Ismira expectantly. Blödhgarm's mouth twitched, but he nodded at Ismira and she answered. "Not in those words, but it did seem to be as you describe."

Osenthur scowled, and then said, "Then you have a problem." Then, without saying another word, he turned into his cat form and leapt off the outcropping down into the city below.

Blödhgarm turned to Gurgdor and asked "May I assume that is the werecat that led you to the egg of your dragon?" Gurgdor nodded.

Blödhgarm seemed troubled. He mounted Jourt and flew away without another word. Just before he was out of earshot, he shouted back, "We leave for Ilirea tomorrow at dawn!"


	15. Rampant Chaos

Umaroth rose to the bait remarkably well. That was an excellent plan, as it confirmed my suspicions about the Name of Names and the Eldunarí. It also gave me a card to play with the young human Rider.

Since the Riders do posses the Name of Names, it has become more essential to infiltrate their order. Once I learn that Word, nothing will be able to stop me.

But I cannot abandon the rest of my crusade. If I somehow fail in getting the Name, I must be sure that my plan will still work, even if it is slower.

Unfortunately, it seems that theses new Riders have been united, for now there are three of them together. I cannot let the four meet. I must delay the Riders departure from Tronjheim long enough for the elf to flee her forest.

Now there are Ra'zac, Lethrblaka, and Shades loose on Alagaësia. What else can I add to further the chaos…Ah. I know.

Let the Nïdhwal swim in the lakes of Leona, Isenstar, and Tüdosten. Let the Fanghur fly in the Spine. Let the Shrrg run through Ilirea. Let the Urzhad rampage through Du Weldenvarden. Let the Beor Mountains be cursed with an unending thunderstorm. Let chaos reign through Alagaësia!


	16. Two Shades and a Lost Teacher

_Leaving tomorrow, he said. Oh no, I can definitely see _that _happening._ Helzvog said to his black dragon. It still couldn't speak, but Helzvog sensed that it was very close to, so he spoke to it every chance he got.

Blödhgarm's claim of them leaving the next day had proved false, as a terrible storm had overcome the Beor Mountains, making it impossible to leave, be it on foot or dragonback. The storm was strong enough to deter Jourt from reentering Farthen Dûr, a fact he communicated to the three apprentices through a magic communication mirror.

His absence put a halt to their direct instruction, but all of them still performed their daily exercises, be it Ismira's more advanced open-mind mediation, or the other two's more basic magic training with the classic 'stenr rïsa'. The two younger dragons also developed greatly during the harsh conditions, both Gurgdor's and Helzvog's learning to speak on almost the same day.

Blödhgarm and Jourt finally managed to return, battered by the fierce storm, just in time to be present for the naming of the two dragon hatchlings. Blödhgarm supplied many names for them to suggest to their dragons, with Jourt adding an occasional one. Both Gurgdor and Helzvog were surprised to learn that both their dragons were female, making them reconsider their name suggestions.

After much debate, Gurgdor's brown dragon settled on the name Miremel, while Helzvog's black one settled on Galzra. All four of them seemed exceedingly pleased that this had finally taken place, as they had anticipated it for a while. They also experienced their first flight soon afterwards. It was a happy time.

Ismira had been present for all these moments with a smile upon her face, but she and Vanilor had grown increasingly reclusive ever since the threat from the voice, despite Blödhgarm's assurances that the Rider that had accompanied Gurgdor here was stationed in Palancar Valley indefinitely.

Three weeks after the storm started, Blödhgarm decided that they could not afford to wait any longer, and that he would use magic to carve a path for them through the storm. According to him, it only went as far as the Hadarac Desert. Despite the fact that both Galzra and Miremel could carry their Riders already, Jourt suggested that Helzvog fly on Vanilor and Gurgdor on him, to avoid the risk of exhaustion within the storm. They had reluctantly agreed.

So, after formal farewells were given to Orik, the 4 Riders departed for Ilirea. The initial flight was cruel and torturous. Helzvog was miserable on his seat directly behind Ismira, all the rain and hail and sleet stung all his exposed skin and blinded him completely. Through his mental link with Galzra, he saw that she was also suffering through the storm, though not as badly as he was.

After they left the Beor Mountains however, the storm vanished without a trace. This was met by great relief from the entire party, even Blödhgarm and Jourt. They rested on the edge of the Hadarac Desert for about half a day before departing again.

As they continued towards Ilirea, a deep fog covered the land, making it impossible to see the ground, but made for unobstructed flying. Therefore, everyone was shocked when a voice shouted in their minds, bypassing all their mental barriers, saying _Land! Land now!_

Helzvog turned his head and looked on all directions, trying to see who had brought the intrusion. He saw Gurgdor doing the same thing. Ismira and Blödhgarm however did not. Ismira seemed panicked and asked with her mind and out loud "Umaroth is that you?"

Blödhgarm however was surprised, asking with his mind, _Why Glaedr-elda? What had happened?_

_There is no time to explain! Land now! _The voice said impatiently.

Blödhgarm obviously wanted further explanation, but he called out to the apprentices. "Do as he says! Land!"

The four dragons descended slowly and way of the fog, touching down on the edge of a lake, which was surrounded by a forest.

_Ebrithil what has happened? What have you sensed?_ Jourt asked.

Helzvog was surprised to hear Jourt use the term 'master' with the voice, as it was a term usually used to describe Jourt and Blödhgarm themselves.

_There is someone in the forest. One that I remember… _the voice, Glaedr was its name, said trailing off.

As Glaedr refused to say more, the eight of them resolved to search the forest. Blödhgarm and Jourt were to search the first half, while the apprentices searched the larger half together. They set off, Vanilor and Ismira in the lead, searching for signs of habitation in the place.

Suddenly, Vanilor and Ismira stopped dead, and Gurgdor and Miremel almost crashed into them. Helzvog and Galzra _did _crash into them. Just as Helzvog was going to shout in protest, Gurgdor clamped his hand over his mouth. Ismira pointed past the underbrush they were hidden in to a figure in the clearing. It was one they all clearly identified.

A Shade.

Helzvog had a sharp intake of breath. How in the world had a Shade been created without the Rider order knowing? They all stared at the Shade, trying to think what to do.

They all jumped when the Shade spoke. "You are all dead now."

Confused, they didn't understand what it meant until they heard the battle cry of a second Shade behind them. By the time the human, Urgal, dwarf, and dragons had turned around though, it already lay dead on the ground, with fierce claw marks though its heart.

The first Shade seemed to notice the death of his companion and charged at them. A figure blurred by speed rushed out from behind it and stabbed it through the heart.

Standing there in awe, Ismira, Helzvog, Gurgdor, Vanilor, Galzra, and Miremel watched as a purple dragon emerged from where the second Shade was hidden, and a young elf emerged as the assassin of the first. They all stared at each other for a while, until Glaedr overcame their thoughts, including the elf and the purple dragon.

_Are you the daughter of Belulia? Answer me! Are you the daughter of Belulia? _Glaedr asked insistently.

_I am_ the elf answered in an oddly feral tone.

Glaedr seemed to gasp, then fell silent.

Jourt's coppery body appeared above them, throwing shadows all over them. Blödhgarm quickly dismounted him in midair, leaving Jourt hovering there.

"Are you bonded to that purple dragon over there?" Blödhgarm asked the elf with uncharacteristic gentleness.

The purple dragon growled, and the elf snarled. "His name is Eridor." She said slowly and deliberately.

Blödhgarm bowed his head saying, "My apologies. So this is Eridor, and you are…?"

"Galia." The elf answered.

"Well met then Galia. I would ask you join me and my friends here on my journey. I fear you may not be safe here." He said, motioning towards the Shades' bodies.

A flash of fear and doubt went through the elf's face before being replaced by her previous iron-hard expression. "This is my home and birthplace, as it is to Eridor. We have no plans to leave it."

"I admire your perseverance but—" Blödhgarm was interrupted by a hiss from the elf and a roar from the dragon.

"The void holes!" She hissed, jumping back "Beware!"

A hole opened at Blödhgarm's feet and began to suck him into it. Caught off guard, Blödhgarm was sucked into about his thighs before he could resist physically and magically. His efforts only slowed the process however, for he continued to descend into the void hole.

Jourt roared in outrage from above, trying to save his Rider, but an invisible force held him back. _If you are lost as well then you lose all of us to the enemy. We will save him hatchling. Stay back! _Glaedr said to Jourt.

Ignoring the mysterious Glaedr, Jourt still struggled to try and dive down to save his Rider, but an immensely powerful force held him and—when they realized what was happening and tried to help—the apprentices back.

Blödhgarm shouted out to Jourt just before his head descended, "Leave me! I will meet with you again! Protect the young ones, including these new ones, and tell them of the Eldu—" Blödhgarm was cut off as his head entered the hole and it disappeared.


	17. An Unknown Connection

Galia stared at the strangers warily. She wished she had let the Shades kill them. It would have simplified things tremendously. But Eridor had insisted. And when Eridor insisted on something he was usually, most annoyingly, right.

They had had a rough couple of days, as the voice's month-long deadline had expired, and Shades had begun to assault them without ceasing. It was quite aggravating. They were no real danger or threat yet, but as they tired down and the Shades' numbers grew, they would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, or commit a stupid mistake.

Despite the events that Galia had already experienced, such as Eridor's hatching and the voice's threats, things she never imagined would happen, the most recent events surprised her the most. Why would the old dragon-voice ask her of her parentage? Who were the other people and other dragons? Were there more people with dragons? How many? Would she be able to accompany and meet them? All of these questions surged through Galia's mind, and she felt through their mental link that Eridor felt the same.

The void hole that had consumed the pointed eared one, like her, had vanished as soon as it finished sucking him in. The copper dragon lay on the ground, roaring in a moaning way, displaying his misery and desperation. The other people just stared at the place where the hole had been in shock. Galia used the moment to properly analyze and take a head count of those present.

There was the copper dragon, most likely bonded to the one who was taken through the hole. The other humanoids all bore resemblance to her in some way. The one most like her was a bit shorter and with round ears, most likely bonded to the white dragon. Another that was very short, again with rounded ears, and hair on his face, most likely bonded to the black dragon. The last one was the least resembling to her, as he towered over her, had round ears, grey skin, and horns upon his head. He was most likely bonded to the brown dragon.

The copper dragon spoke with his mind to all those present.

_I will heed my Rider's wishes. I will protect you all, and teach to the extent of my knowledge. That includes telling you of—_

_Stop! _The dragon-voice said. _We must confirm everyone here is who they say they are, and that they are trustworthy._

Galia noticed that everyone but the grey-skinned one looked confused. He instead looked nervous.

_Master, who here do you need to know of? The new ones? They saved the lives of the apprentices, so—_ the copper dragon said, only to be interrupted again by the dragon-voice.

_Not them. I know who she is, and her dragon must be trustworthy if he chose her. No it is _him _I want to examine. _The dragon-voice said. As he spoke, a sharp yowl was heard and a large, shaggy cat appeared. The grey-skinned one looked even more nervous. Speaking up, he said, "I advocate for Osenthur the werecat."

Galia looked at the cat with new interest. Werecat…

_I'm afraid your avocation is not enough apprentice. I must examine the werecat's mind. _

A voice, most likely the cat's, spoke in their minds. _I would not take kindly to that. Allow me to relieve you of your doubts. Andumë and Fíronmas at the hill of sorrows, and their flesh like glass. That was a phrase told to me by your Rider. I trust that will be more than enough avocation for my trustworthiness?_

Glaedr, slightly awed, said _It will._

The copper dragon then continued saying, _As I said before, Blödhgarm also asked that I reveal to you the secrets of the Eldunarí. Tell me all of you young dragon hatchlings, you included purple one, do you know of your heart of hearts?_

_We do_ they answered in unison, even Eridor, which surprised Galia.

_If a dragon wishes it, they can disgorge their heart of hearts, filling its contents with that of the dragon's mind and soul. This means the dragon's mind is preserved even after its body dies. A dragon's Eldunarí should not be disgorged until the dragon has reached a considerable size, allowing the Eldunarí's growth, as the dragon's mind is limited to the size of the Eldunarí, and it cannot grow once disgorged. None of you must even consider disgorging it until you can safely call yourselves giants. _

_But, returning to the topic at hand, many elder dragons leave their Eldunarí with the Riders, and many of them accompany us now, including Glaedr, who carried Oromis, teacher to Eragon. Umaroth, who carried Vrael, the leader of the Riders before Eragon and the Fall, is another Eldunarí, who currently resides with Eragon._

The name Oromis sparked something in the recesses of Galia's mind, but she was unable to pinpoint it. Glaedr cleared up her confusion.

_I sense you know not your true identity. I asked you for your parentage to confirm my suspicions. Now that I know your mother is Belulia I know for certain. You are Galia, daughter of Belulia and Oromis. _


	18. The Drive of Desperation

Ismira was shocked at how quickly time had passed, and the time to make her decision was drawing ever nearer.

Shortly after Glaedr had revealed his knowledge of Galia's parentage, they all departed, Galia riding on Jourt with Gurgdor and Eridor, as her purple dragon was called, followed close behind.

They had arrived in Ilirea in what seemed like no time at all, and Queen Nasuada interrogated all of them—dragons, Riders, and even Eldunarí— on just what had happened in the small Silverwood Forest. Galia was the one who was questioned the most.

Gurgdor and Helzvog were marveled by the human city, and curious about the human customs, while Ismira—as she had already been to Ilirea—spent most of her time bored. Until one day, Glaedr spoke to her.

_Young one, I have an important task for you. _Ismira was startled to hear the ancient dragon's voice, but she answered calmly with her mind, _Of course Ebrithil. Anything._

_I ask you to help Galia, and perhaps for Vanilor to assist Eridor, in learning and accepting the ways of the civilized world in general, not just that of the humans. She has spent her entire life alone in that small forest, and her mind cannot comprehend all of these new things. I ask you to help ease her through this hard transition. _

_Of course Glaedr-elda. Whatever you ask. _

_And Ismira, _Glaedr said as he prepared to recede from her mind _Please make it your best effort. Oromis was my Rider, and it seems Galia is his daughter. It means a great deal to me that she does well in this world._

Ismira bowed her head, understanding how much this meant to Glaedr, and said _I swear it._

Ismira and Vanilor dedicated the rest of their time in Ismira helping Galia and Eridor with their adaptation into a whole new world. It was good that Vanilor was there to help with Eridor, because the dragons' approach to the world was different than that of their Riders.

Ismira and Galia grew close in their time together, though Galia still maintained a certain distance, not wanting to fully let her feral side go. This troubled Ismira and Glaedr.

Ismira, however, still brooded on the voice's threat and warning. Though she had been assured that the Riders assigned to Palancar Valley were doubled, she still feared for her family's safety. There was something about that voice that had convinced Ismira to fear…

The Dragon Riders in training departed after an extended stay in Ilirea. They had been required to stay because Jourt was needed to consult on some matters of vital importance, and the young Riders could not depart all by their lonesome. But now they were off, headed towards the Spine, more specifically Gurgdor's village, to get acquainted with Urgal culture.

Ismira stroked Vanilor. _What can I do to calm this fear that lives within me? I feel like the vision that voice showed me has already come true, despite all of their assurances._

_Little one, if you truly feel that desperate, I will change course now and head into Palancar Valley, regardless of what the others may think. _Vanilor said in his deep, booming voice.

_No I don't think it is that— _Ismira stopped speaking. They were preparing to land in the Urgal village, but that was not what caught Ismira's attention. Farther north, a huge column of smoke rose.

"Vanilor!" Ismira choked out aloud. Vanilor understood immediately. He swerved, changing to a northerly direction, and prepared to thrust forward with all his might. _What are you doing! Stop now, don't be foolish! _Said the voices of Glaedr and Jourt.

The 3 other Riders and their dragons turned to look as well. They called out to them, but they could not hear them. Vanilor brought his wings together and shot forward and full speed. Jourt shouted back to the other 3, _Land now! I will be back soon!_

But even as he said that, monstrous wind erupted between Jourt and Vanilor, propelling Vanilor forward, and Jourt back. Jourt crashed into the village huts, watching the white dragon fade into the distance.

Ismira was in an absolute panic. _Vanilor! They are dead! I know it! They are burning! Vanilor—_

_Calm yourself. We are going, and will do everything in our power to save them, if they are even in harm's way. And I promise you Ismira, if anything happens to them, we will hunt them down to the ends of the earth. _Vanilor said.

A voice—_the_ voice—laughed. _Oh, rest assured, they are fine, that smoke is merely one of my more skillful illusions. But now that you are so intent on going to the ends of the earth, let me assist you! _The voice said in a mocking tone.

A vortex of wind, light and other things appeared in front of Vanilor. Vanilor tried to stop and reverse, but the winds pulled them in, whisking them to a faraway place.


	19. Convent of Masters

The kidnapping of the human girl, Ismira, was not taken well by anyone, but Gurgdor was so distracted with the events of late, that it took a while this to faze him. The meeting of the elven child in the woods, the battle with the Shades, and the disappearance of Blödhgarm had to take their toll first. But more than that, Gurgdor was distracted by all the events revolving around Osenthur.

The werecat led him to the egg of Miremel, but for what reason? It said that it was alike to his kin in the aspect of having a keen interest in goings-on, but that, unlike the rest of his race, he liked to actively participate in said goings-on. An example of such would be Miremel herself. But it seemed Osenthur knew much more about the events that were taking place. His timing was most likely not accidental…

He knew of the enemy that assaulted the human girl's mind, he knew of Miremel's egg's location, and he knew a secret phrase of the dragon-rock's Rider. The werecat obviously knew more than he wanted to let on.

But in any case, Ismira's disappearance was a pressing matter. Jourt and the Eldunarí had convened with the Herndall, and also made communication with Orik and Nasuada. Messengers were sent to Eragon and Arya. Roran was informed as well. After 2 nights in his village, Jourt and Glaedr called him, Galia and Helzvog, along with Miremel, Galzra, and Eridor, to inform them of the actions they were to take.

_Well young ones, _Glaedr began, _there is no need to explain the gravity of the situation. We have not faced any such danger since the beginning of the Dawning Age. This means there is a new threat in Alagaësia, one we do not fully understand. 3 Riders have been deployed to search for Ismira, as well as Blödhgarm. In addition, Nasuada, Orik, Arya, and the Herndall have all deployed some of their own forces for the search, and informed everyone Alagaësia of their being missing. Lord Roran Stronghammer himself has departed from Palancar Valley and New Carvahall for the first time in a decade, along with most of his army, and plans to search for Ismira, starting here, which means you will be meeting him. _

_We have spoken to Gurgdor's village elders, _Jourt said, _and they have agreed to accommodate us for as long as it takes to find Ismira and Blödhgarm. Helzvog, Galia, you would do well to learn all you can about the Urgal culture while we are here, and Gurgdor, you will guide them. In other matters, what can you tell us of the werecat that seems to consider you companion?_

Gurgdor shuffled around nervously. He wanted to tell them what little he knew and suspected about Osenthur, but he felt as if he would be betraying him, in a way. And that did not sit right with his conscious, aside from the fact of what the werecat might do if he interpreted it in the same way. However, it seemed Osenthur did not in fact interpret it that way.

"No need to trouble the poor Urgal, I am as much his companion as he is mine, and as such, he feels conflicted." Osenthur said dropping in through a window in his cat form. "I will gladly share with you what information I can, especially now that I see I may have endangered your order by not speaking sooner.

"The one, or ones, that are assaulting your peace are an organization of which I do not know a name, though it undoubtedly has one. They are interested only in ending all life, which causes them to have no heed for their own. Glaedr, do you remember the Laughing Dead?" Glaedr shuddered.

"Imagine them, only driven with purpose and passion instead of madness. And they need no spells to accomplish this, so the knowledge you acquired upon killing the black king will do you no good. They feel the pain, but push themselves through it on sheer force of will. Some would say they must be great people to be able to endure such things, but then again, as a wise old storyteller once said: 'Keep in mind that many people have died for their beliefs; it's actually quite common. The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe in.'"

Suddenly a vast presence was felt entering the room. It was felt in the minds of everyone present. In fact, it was not one presence, but two.

_How did you know that? _Asked the new voice in the minds of everyone. _How did you know he said that? We were alone, and he said it only to me. How do you know the words of Brom?_ Asked Eragon and Saphira.


	20. Death's Wardens

I stared at my new captive. He stared back. We continued on like this for a while, but eventually, I spoke. "You truly think this staring contest will amount to anything." I said, but without averting my gaze.

The elf answered. "No, of course it won't. Yet you still refuse to break eye contact." I laughed and blinked.

"There. No more of that nonsense. Now let's get on with it, shall we? Ask me what you will, and I will answer, most of the time at least."

Still looking at me suspiciously, the Rider asked, "Who are you? Why have you taken me? What have you done to the apprentices?"

With a spreading smile, I proceeded to answer his questions. "I'm afraid I can't reveal my particular identity, but I can tell you what I represent. I am the leader of the Du Vardenar abr Freohr." I waited for the elf to translate.

"The Wardens of Death…" he said slowly. I smiled as he made the connection. "Precisely. We act as wardens for our good friend Death, who is so often cheated of his wards. We do not fear him, so we go to him gladly, and at any moment, but it is our goal to take as many of his wards with us when we do go."

The elven Rider was stunned. I could see it on his supposedly expressionless face. "Before you rise to protest my moral values, please allow me to finish answering your questions." My captive stared back at me patiently.

I obliged. "I have taken you for many different reasons. One is the fact you were getting very close to revealing my operation through that werecat. Another is that you provided common ground to the four apprentices. Also, you were yet another barrier between me and Ismira." I loved seeing his eyes widen as I finished speaking.

"If you harm any of them—!" He said menacingly. I chuckled softly. "Calm yourself Blödhgarm. Anger doesn't suit you. Do not worry, the girl is well enough for now. In fact I don't even have her in my possession. I simply separated her from the group. She too was a pillar of unity between the others. She had already bonded with the dwarf and the elf, and the circumstances in the village would have led to a union with the Urgal as well. I couldn't have that. For reasons ill keep to myself, of course."

Blödhgarm snorted. "You seem awfully afraid of four young fledglings…"

I did not answer.

"Wherever this place is, I can guarantee you, my fellows will find me, not to mention Jourt, who will arrive and rip you limb from limb." Blödhgarm threatened.

I spread my arms out. "I have already told you. I have no fear of death. As I said, he is an old friend. My organization runs deeper than you could possibly imagine. I have power beyond belief, control that is unthinkable, knowledge that is unattainable."

"And yet, when you tried to invade Ismira's dreams, you were stopped dead in your tracks. _You _are the one who does not comprehend the forces he is dealing with." Blödhgarm said, almost smugly.

I laughed openly now. "You mean he Eldunarí? The ones that have supposedly kept watch over the land for the past few centuries, and yet, still haven't discovered the existence of my organization, or your current location? I purposely failed that attempt, to draw the Eldunarí's attention, and also secure one vital piece of information: that your masters have access to the Word of Words, the Name of Names, the true name of the ancient language." Blödhgarm said nothing.

"Whatever is the matter? Where did all your confidence go? Ha! You have no hope of defeating us. We will personally escort all of Alagaësia to Death's door!"

Blödhgarm stared at me intensely. I couldn't help myself. I went on gloating.

"And your 3 apprentices that remain 'safe' are lost and misguided by a werecat they think can lead them to me! And your other young one, why she is farther north than any other Alagaësian has ever gone!"

Blödhgarm's eyes widened. But not in worry, anxiousness, or despair. To the contrary, they widened with relief. My eyes narrowed and glared at him, but he only gave me a small knowing smile before returning to his passive expression.

Scolding myself, I left the cell and went to the scrying room, planning on contacting Anghelm, and telling Kulkarvek to kill the girl.


	21. Arrival of Stronghammer

Total silence enveloped the large tent. Helzvog was awed, hearing the legendary Eragon and Saphira for himself…It was a tumultuous mix of emotions. Awe, anger, fear, respect, curiosity, and countless others swirled around his head and refused to be calmed. But Eragon and Saphira were not waiting.

_Werecat we asked you a question. _Saphira said. _And when we ask something, _Eragon began. _We expect it to be answered _Saphira finished. Osenthur's hair stood up on end.

Despite this, he answered in a calm tone. "A pleasure to finally hear your voices. You two are much renowned among my race, particularly Grimmr and Solembum." Osenthur took on a mysterious toothy smile. "And that is just within my race. But in any case, I am afraid the knowledge you want I cannot give."

Saphira's growl sent shudders into everyone present. _The question is not if you _can _give us the information, it is whether or not you will do so voluntarily._ Osenthur did not seem perturbed by Saphira's threat.

"I have gained the trust of one of your apprentices, in addition to one of your very own teachers." Osenthur purred softly. Helzvog and Gurgdor's eyes widened. Glaedr was teacher to Eragon and Saphira!

_I am beginning to suspect, _Glaedr said, _that you may have obtained it fraudulently. I am now doubting you heard that phrase directed to yourself. _

Osenthur's eyes narrowed. "I am afraid I cannot help you. I do wish we not have to resort to such drastic measures, least of all in front of the young ones. In any case, I will be accompanying this young Kull all the way through his journey, so I will eventually come into your presence." The werecat then spoke words in the ancient language that Helzvog did not yet understand.

Another silence, and then the two grand masters spoke. _Very well werecat. We will meet again then… _As their voices faded, loud trumpets were heard at the edge of the Urgal village. A young Urgal rushed inside the tent, saying, "Masters, the human lord has arrived! Roran Stronghammer has arrived!"

Helzvog felt a buzz of excitement, and he felt Gurgdor feel the same. They were eager to meet the legendary lord that was said to be the most powerful mortal man in existence. Indeed, many of the inhabitants of the village had also gathered, mainly the older ones that had fought alongside him over a decade ago. Among them was Gurgdor's mentor Garzhvog.

The army of Stronghammer was an impressive sight. All of them bore the Dauthleikr Fricaya crest, along with the Stronghammer coat of arms, a hammer crossed with an iron gauntlet, but encircled by a green wreath. All of the soldiers carried shields, swords, and a hammer. Roran himself lead the charge. They marched in a uniformed, extremely disciplined manner. The mass arrived to the gates of the village.

Stronghammer called out, "It is I, Lord Roran Stronghammer, ruler of Palancar Valley and New Carvahall, husband to Katrina, friend to the Urgals, dragons, elves, dwarves and Riders, and…" His voice broke. "…father of Ismira."

The gates swung open. The army marched in. The first person Roran saw, surprising considering Jourt was in attendance, was Garzhvog. A smile spread across his face. "Nar Garzhvog! It has been too long."

Helzvog was confused by the term 'Nar' but Gurgdor was awed. "You are a Nar?" He said, turning towards his teacher. The old Kull smiled. "I _was _a Nar yes. In another lifetime…"

Roran, who had just arrived in front of the group and had heard what Garzhvog had said, replied, "Nonsense! You can ask any Urgal that has fought alongside you and they will call you the same. In fact, _anyone _who has fought alongside you would call you Nar." Roran and Garzhvog embraced as two old friends.

Afterwards, Roran greeted each of them one by one, but stopped at Galia. He tilted his head. "You…seem familiar to me. What is your name?" Galia answered respectfully. "Galia, sir." Eridor growled. Galia became nervous, not wanting to offend Ismira's father. But Roran merely smiled.

"And how could I forget? What is your name, great dragon?" Galia was about to answer for him, but Eridor surprised her by answering to Roran directly. _Eridor._

"A fine name indeed." A puzzled expression returned to Roran's face. "Where do I know you from?" To everyone's surprise, Glaedr himself spoke. _She is the daughter of my Rider. _

Roran's eyes widened. "Glaedr! You were accompanying Blödhgarm all this time? I would have thought you would have preferred to stay with Eragon."

_That is more to Umaroth's liking. He has always been the kind to stay back in the shadows and stand vigil. I have still not fulfilled my duty as teacher, and I see it best fulfilled here, for now. _Galedr explained.

Roran's gaze returned to Galia. "So she is Oromis's daughter? You will have to tell me more on this later Glaedr." At the end of the line was Jourt.

Roran placed his hand on the snout of the copper dragon. "I feel your pain."

_And I yours. _He answered.

Roran then turned back to face the group. "Now then, let us get down to business." His expression hardened. "What happened to my daughter?" 


	22. Northward Bound

Soon after the human lord had arrived, Galia and her fellow apprentices were sent away to their own tent, supposedly so they could get enough sleep, as they had been awake for a few nights discussing Ismira and Blödhgarm. But they all knew it was the elders could discuss matters.

Helzvog, Galzra, Gurgdor, and Miremel all fell asleep soon enough. But Galia and, a very reluctant and grumpy Eridor stayed awake. Upon seeing most of the village was asleep, Galia set out.

_Do not get caught. For all their hospitality, I distrust anyone and everyone from outside our sanctum. _Eridor warned.

Galia stalked stealthily between the tents, finally arriving at the only lit one. She could hear the voices of the human lord, Gurgdor's mentor, and, because they were speaking with their minds openly, the dragons.

"Yes, well I still think that this has something to do with the catastrophes Alagaësia is suffering right now." The Urgal elder said. "All of Alagaësia's fiercest beasts are appearing in random places across our lands. How is it that I have killed three Fanghur just this week?"

Ismira's father agreed. "Indeed, the wretched flying beasts have caused us some trouble as well. Not to mention that Queen Nasuada has had problems with those giant wolves, the Shrrg, prowling the plains near Ilirea, in addition to several missing fisherman from the lakes, and sightings of giant creatures in the same."

_Nïdhwal. That is their name. _Jourt said. _They used to only prowl the seas between Vroengard and the mainland. But evidently, they, like everything else, are being moved. _

_I still do not agree with these speculations. _Glaedr said. _I will admit that the appearance of these creatures in such wild places is odd, but it does not mean these events are connected to the kidnappings. This place has been in peace for so long, it was only a matter of time before something arose. That two incidents happened to coincide with each other means nothing._

Stronghammer's tone turned serious and quiet. "I have heard rumors, and yes they are merely rumors, but seeing current events, nothing seems impossible…I have heard rumors of beings on Helgrind. Beings matching the description of…the Ra'zac."

A deadly silence enveloped the tent. Galia had to strain to hear what was said next.

The Urgal was the one who spoke. "That bodes ill indeed, because I…I myself have seen something unthinkable, so much that I thought I had imagined it…" Suspense built as the Kull continued. "When I was visiting one of the villages on the part of the Spine near Leona Lake, I thought I saw one of those giant infernal bats."

The human growled. "Lethrblaka…"

"I know not what you may call them. But worse still, was just the sight of that thing circling the cursed rock that is Helgrind…I saw a maroon-eyed person riding atop it."

Galia had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. A Shade.

With what seemed like a sigh, Glaedr said, _IF what you say is true, then it is not good. We worry about these creatures being moved, and the resurgence of ones we thought long ago extinct, but this is worse than all of that. This means, heavens forbid, that there is an actual organization behind this. The creatures are being moved by someone. Someone is commanding the Shades and Ra'zac. And, it does seem that, considering this, the ones behind this—_

"— are most likely the same ones who took Ismira." Stronghammer said. He put on a grim smile. "Then you are in luck. I plan on going to this person or persons home, and battering every last one of them with this hammer." He slammed his hammer onto a table, presumably.

"And I will decimate the people who took my daughter, and if indeed they are the same ones that are causing all these problems in Alagaësia, then I will have taken out two birds with one stone. Anyone who wishes to accompany me is free to do so. Now, let me get that werecat, and beat out the location of this organization. And they will be praying to every god they know if I find nothing but a body."

Roran was breathing heavily now.

"Thankfully enough, there will be no need for beating." The mysterious werecat said, surprising Galia, as his voice was right on the other side of the tent from which she was kneeling.

"I will be more than happy to provide you with the information, with no need for violence. Under one condition."

The lord slammed his hammer into the table, and Galia heard it snap in half. "I will stand here and negotiate while my daughter is in harm's way!" he said enraged. "You will—"

Jourt interrupted him, trying to create peace. It seemed that the Urgal was calming the human.

_What condition? _Jourt asked.

"Simple. You bring your six young apprentices."

_Absolutely not. _Glaedr said. _We have already lost two of them, and I will not lose anymore. _

The werecat purred. "They will be safe with you, I am sure. And trust in me, they will be vital to your efforts. Besides," the werecat laughed, "I will be going as well. You have no need to fear for their safety. I urge you to accept, because you will not find me if I choose not to be found."

Glaedr was silent, thinking everything over. Finally after what seemed like an age, he said, _Fine. Jourt will fetch them. _

"Oh that wont be necessary," the werecat said. "Jourt may fetch the Urgal end the dwarf, but the elf is right behind, eagerly listening in to your conversation."

Galia was shocked. How had he known?

The tent flap was raised, and everyone stared at her.

"Now, you may discuss consequences later, for we should get going. Time is of the essence."

Stronghammer croaked, "Going where?"

The werecat turned, already in its human form, said simply, "North."


	23. The King of Anghelm

Kulkarvek looked upon the chained girl. Her dragon's muffled roars were heard even from here. He didn't want to kill her. Not yet anyway. Kulkarvek wanted to enjoy his captive for as long as possible.

He knew that the Wardens had spies within his kingdom, but he had already singled them out. In fact, he had assigned two of the spies to dispose of the 'body' along with four of his other subjects, who knew nothing either.

The dragon would have been impossible to hide, and Kulkarvek knew that if the girl lost her dragon, it would break her mind and will. He wanted to do that himself, slowly. But that would come later.

The barrows of Anghelm were suffering. Kulkarvek was king of the barrows, but he had lain in state for the last few centuries, along with the rest of his kingdom. But just over a decade ago, Kulkarvek, the Urgal king, awoke.

As Kulkarvek started to build up his kingdom once again, the Wardens came, bearing gifts of knowledge and wealth. They gave great gifts, treasure to restock the once great kingdom.

But they also told of a great enemy that was approaching, one that would raze the kingdom. And sure enough, the enemy arrived, and destroyed so much of the hard work of the Urgal king. So the Urgal king made an alliance with the Wardens, the Death's Wardens.

They promised to warn of all danger and provide wealth, in exchange for their strength and aid, whenever they asked. But of course, Kulkarvek knew that the Wardens had orchestrated the entire plan, only to be able to gain their support. Kulkarvek knew that when they had outlived their usefulness, the Wardens would not hesitate to destroy.

But until that point came, Kulkarvek entertained this alliance, as the Wardens kept true to their word, and always warned of the enemy, now named the Razer, when he came, and the Urgals were able to defend against him.

The Wardens warned that the time would soon come for the entire Urgal army to march south and find the Razer, making sure to destroy all in their path. And Kulkarvek knew that as soon as that was done, they would outlive their usefulness.

For now though, the Wardens only orders were to kill the girl they had sent here as captive. But Kulkarvek had already kept her alive in secret. So now she was chained before him, in a spread-eagle manner on the wall, wearing threadbare rags that preserved her decency, but not her body heat. She had several rags stuffed in her mouth, and one tied around it, to prevent even the faintest noise.

"Girl, what do you think of Anghelm?" Kulkarvek asked mockingly. "It is a magnificent place no? It may be a bit chilly, but our warm hospitality will surely have dispelled those thoughts from your mind. After all, the ones that brought you here have just issued orders for me to kill you! Perish the thought. I want to keep you safe here. But don't worry, we will soon move you to a more secure location, then your gags will be removed, and I will delight in causing your screams."

The girl looked at him with daggers in her eyes, and Kulkarvek realized that she was a stubborn one, the kind to not scream to deny him the satisfaction. He smiled. It only meant a bit of extra effort would be required.

However, an Urgal guard burst into the room. "Sire, the Razer approaches! The Wardens say that he has shielded himself from their sight, and that can no longer be tracked. We must engage!"

Annoyed that he had to postpone his time with the girl he grunted in response and turned back to the girl stroking her cheek with his gray gnarled finger. "Wait for me, will you darling?"

Kulkarvek ruched out of the dungeon, grabbed his battleax, and ran to the gates of his castle. As he exited his grand fortress he saw that a large contingent was already assembled outside. They stared out into the distance. And then he saw it. The blood red speck on the horizon.

"Archers! Ready yourselves! And hand me a crossbow!" Kulkarvek bellowed

As the Urgals revise their formation, the speck grew bigger and clearer. It was taking shape of a beast.

The Urgals climbed to their defense towers, but the king still stood at the gates. And the speck cleared more, revealing a much smaller figure riding atop the beast.

The archers took aim, as did the king, as he shouted, "On my mark!" And the beast became even bigger and more distinguishable, revealing wings and a tail.

Every Urgal defender was looking at the Razer through their crosshairs. And the speck was no longer a speck at all, now it could be seen that it was a beast with four legs, a snout, wings and a tail, with a humanoid figure carrying a red sword riding on the beast's back.

And then Kulkarvek yelled, "FIRE!" As the arrows rained through the air, the beast landed, only a few yards from the gates, allowing his rider to dismount. The beast took off again, arrows bouncing off thin air around him.

Kulkarvek threw his bow to the ground and grabbed his battleax. The rider approached with inhuman speed.

Even as Kulkarvek raised his ax to strike, the rider had already arrived and parried his strike, disarming him and putting the crimson sword to his throat.

Kulkarvek spat at the feet of the Razer. "Well then Razer? Kill me then!"

The Razer shook his head, almost in pity. "No. Zar'roc has done bad enough things in this lifetime. I wont condemn it to the same title I bear."

"And what title might that be?" Kulkarvek asked entertaining his enemy, trying t think of a way to escape.

The Razer looked at the Urgal king in the eyes, and true remorse showed in his eyes. "Kingkiller."

And with that, after swiftly knocking the king out with Zar'roc's hilt, Murtagh walked into the barrows of Anghelm, the place he was warned never to enter.


	24. A Rare Rescue

Murtagh shuddered as he entered the castle. He could hear Umaroth's words again; _Avoid the barrows of Anghelm, where the one and only Urgal king, Kulkarvek, lies in state. _Murtagh suspected the king held something more, because Umaroth would not have warned him about a simple Urgal. Something was not right.

But he had to go in, because, as it turned out, the king was not in state. He had awoken, and Murtagh feared for the safety of Alagaësia. The Urgal obviously had an army large enough to pose a real threat to the kingdom, but that did not explain, well everything else. Why he had awoken? Why he had not yet attacked? And who was the one, or ones, helping him.

He and Thorn had carried out many attacks to delay and hinder the Urgal kingdom, but they always seemed forewarned. And today, the first time the Urgals were not actually warned about their coming, Murtagh was to discover that the Urgal king was a weakling? Something was not right. But that was the least of it.

The reason he and Thorn had increased the intensity and frequency of their attacks is because they heard the roars of a dragon coming from within the castle, a sound very hard to miss or mistake. He had discussed with Thorn at length whether or not the dragon was a wild one, one hatched from Eragon's free eggs, or, the worst possibility, one hatched from Eragon's Rider eggs. Because if that was the case, it meant there was a Rider either dead or mourning.

All these thoughts swirled through Murtagh's head as he walked stealthily through the castle, heading towards the dragon's roars. Thorn's voice interrupted his thoughts. _Calm yourself, everything will be fine, and we will fix anything that isn't. Now, lets see how long after me you arrive at the dragon._

Smiling at the challenge, Murtagh answered, _You're on. _

Using his elf-like agility and dexterity, Murtagh jumped, dashed, and slid through the intricate passageways of the Urgal castle. Thorn was hindered by the Urgals, as he drew much more attention than Murtagh did.

Though they arrived at the same time, they still playfully bickered about the result. As they approached a large room, with a huge door hidden by bars of iron, trying to prevent escape.

Thorn batted the iron aside, and Murtagh entered first. Flames greeted his arrival. Though they did not harm him because of his wards, they did effectively blind him.

So he had no way to react to a huge white tail that whipped around behind him. Again, his wards stopped the blow, but with so much simultaneous strain, his strength began to wane, and soon Murtagh would have to drop his wards or risk draining his entire strength on wards alone.

Thorn followed him inside however, and he managed to pin the tail down with his right front paw, and the fire eventually ran out. As the smoke settled, a small white dragon was revealed. Or rather, small in comparison to Thorn's massive bulk. In fact, Thorn could only fit his head and paw in the cell.

Murtagh looked the white dragon over. He judged that it could be no older than six or seven months, and it seemed to be somewhat crazed from its time in captivity. But Murtagh saw the look it carried in its eyes. It was one Murtagh had not understood or experienced until just before the death of the black king.

Desperation and despair. The lack of care for your own well being.

"Thorn." Murtagh said aloud. "Calm this young one down, I will be right back." Thorn looked at him quizzically.

"This dragon's Rider is being held captive here as well." Thorn's eyes widened. Suddenly a new voice spoke in both their minds.

_You two…this far north…you must be elders Murtagh and Thorn…please…please save her… _Murtagh walked forward and placed his hand on the chained dragon's snout. "We will. I promise."

And with that he ran out of the cell and began his search. He found nothing. Every room every tower and corridor searched. Murtagh would have feared that the Rider had perished, but if she had, her dragon would have surely felt it. She was still alive, he just needed to find her.

Finally Murtagh resolved to an undesirable course of action. He had hoped to be able to avoid the king and simply use speed to avoid an encounter. But now it seemed necessary to seek him out and question him as to the whereabouts of the girl.

Murtagh headed back to the gate, and, to his surprise, found that the Kulkarvek was still unconscious. Shaking him into consciousness, Murtagh pointed Zar'roc at his throat. "The girl. Where is she?" Kulkarvek laughed and said, "You'll find her by pulling the fourth candlestick from the left in the dining hall. But allow me to warn you, I will end up killing all four of you. Perhaps if you leave now, without my prisoners, you will escape my wrath."

Murtagh laughed and threw the Urgal back on the floor. "You, you senseless brute, would do well to stand clear of that white dragon after we unchain him and he sees the first scratch on his Rider."

Leaving the Urgal, Murtagh rushed off to the mess hall.

As he arrived there, Murtagh once again got the feeling that there was something he was missing something about Kulkarvek. He suppressed his worries though, and concentrated on the task at hand: Freeing the Rider.

A section of wall opened as Murtagh pulled the corresponding candlestick. He descended a set of stairs into a dreary dungeon. A set of broken chains hung on the wall.

Had Murtagh not had such excellent reflexes, the jagged rock just might have hit his head, because of the severe drain his wards had received from the white dragon. Murtagh caught his attacker's wrist, stopping the blow, and then grabbed her other wrist as it came around for a punch.

He was shocked to see a freezing, thin girl, no older than sixteen, in threadbare rags hanging in the air before him. The girl snarled at him, and then began chanting: "Anglát—"

Murtagh spoke the Name of Names before the girl could continue, worried more for the girl than himself, as she seemed utterly exhausted, and such a direct spell as the one she was speaking would likely exceed her limits.

The girl's face took on a look of confusion. "That was what Umaroth said." She blurted out, quite without meaning to.

Murtagh smiled. "Yes child, I expect Umaroth would know that. I would love to know how you already know about Umaroth, and what forced him to use what I just did, but right now, we must get you to safety."

The girl finally realized that Murtagh was not an enemy and she relaxed. Murtagh set her down and wrapped his scarlet cloak around her.

"I need to get to Vanilor. He is imprisoned as well. I must—" the girl said frantically.

Murtagh interrupted her soothing her fears. "He is safe. I already found him and I left Thorn to calm him and free him. He was just as frantic as you are."

All remaining worry in the girl's face vanished, and as it did, she made a start;ing connection.

"Thorn? You mean—You are…" The girl said in awe.

Murtagh chuckled. "It seems my dear friends in Alagaësia have not forgotten me. Yes, I am Murtagh…Rider of Thorn." Murtagh hesitated at the end, wondering what title to use, as he had far too many, but most were ones he wished to forget.

"And what might your name be?" Murtagh asked.

"Ismira, Rider of Vanilor." She answered.

Murtagh's eyebrows shot straight up. "Ismira!? By the heavens, Ismira daughter of Roran and Katrina?"

Ismira looked away somewhat embarrassed. "Yes…"

Murtagh shook his head in disbelief. What were the odds this girl would have become a Rider?

Trying to make the young Rider feel more confortable, he said jokingly, "Then I must consider myself truly honored to have rescued you. I am surely one of the few that can say I achieved that before your father arrived."

Ismira gave a small smile.

"Let us go and get our dragons then go to the gates and greet him shall we? You can be sure he is already there." Murtagh suggested.

Ismira nodded, and they set off to the dragon cell.

Right then however, a huge crash was heard through the castle, and then the entire structure began to collapse.


	25. Kingkiller

Ismira was still in shock. The entire situation had been a mess ever since she foolishly decided to set course for Palancar Valley. She was still trying to grasp all that had happened. Tricked by the voice, kidnapped by the Urgal, and rescued by an elder Rider.

She ran alongside Murtagh, still wearing his cloak, as they both rushed towards the dragon cell. Rubbing her wrists, as the chains had not provided any slack, she realized how lucky she had been to not only escape her chains, but also be found by Murtagh.

The dungeon in which Ismira had been imprisoned was a complete vacuum for her powers, both magical and of mind. But when the Urgal king left, in his hurry, he had left the door slightly ajar, allowing just enough wiggle room for Ismira to say a few choice words in the ancient language. She had shouted out to Vanilor with her mind, but clearly his cell had similar enchantments.

Ismira was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly crashed into a giant pile of rubble. Murtagh scowled. "That was the only way to dragon cell." Just then a huge rock crashed down, right next to Murtagh.

"We can't stay here." He said. "We have to reach open air. Come on!" And he dashed off, slightly tugging Ismira. All Ismira could do was stare back at the pile of rubble with despair.

Unfortunately the duo met another obstacle. Urgals. They were crawling all around the castle, surprisingly enough, not panicked, but organized, as if this had been planned. Murtagh didn't have time to ponder this however, because the Urgals spotted them immediately and threw themselves at them.

With a grimace, Murtagh extended one arm to keep Ismira back, and with the other he drew Zar'roc. He would have preferred to keep the lowest profile possible, not to mention that having to kill Urgals still turned his stomach. It had taken a long while to get used to the Urgals as friends, and now this.

But there was nothing for it. In a final vain attempt to make the Urgals retreat, Murtagh cried, "Stop! I am Murtagh Morzansson, Killer of Kings and Razer of the North! Flee now while I still permit it!"

Though this did not dissuade the Urgals altogether, it did make them hesitate, which bought just enough time for two dragons to come crashing through the roof.

_Someone is awfully full of himself. _Thorn said teasingly. Murtagh heaved a sigh of relief.

The second Ismira saw the pristine white shine of Vanilor's scales, she ran out from under Murtagh and rushed towards him, not even bothering with words, but simply transmitting all the emotions she was feeling through their mental link.

Vanilor was likewise relieved to see Ismira unharmed. _In the future, _he said, _We will be listening to _my _instinct. Dragons clearly have better ones than humans._

Ismira laughed through her tears.

"We must go." Murtagh said, already atop Thorn. "The Urgals seem oddly at ease, as if this was all planned. We would do well to leave this place and never return."

Ismira and Vanilor could find no argument t that, so they listened to the elder Rider, and in no time they were airborne, passing through the gap in the roof. Once outside though, the cause of the collapse was revealed to them.

It was Kulkarvek. And he was enormous.

The Urgal king was a Kull, and an unusually tall one at that, but after his transformation, he had grown to monstrous proportions. He had even outstripped Thorn, by twice or thrice as a matter of fact. His horns were now as big as Vanilor.

The king laughed, and the sound was enough to collapse another wing of the castle. Ismira stared at him in horror. Murtagh's scowl deepened.

Worse still, Kulkarvek stood at the only exit to the cave-like castle skeleton that was left. Ismira could see Murtagh analyzing the situation.

After a few seconds, he gave Ismira and Vanilor instructions. "You go with your dragon…"

"Vanilor" Ismira supplied.

"Vanilor," Murtagh said, continuing, "And fly around at a safe distance. Do not get close enough for him to grab you, but fly around his head and pester him."

"And what will you do?" Ismira asked.

Murtagh smiled in a humorless way. "Me and Thorn will take him down. The idea is to knock him off balance. If we manage to take him off his feet, we will buy ourselves enough time to escape. And Ismira" He added.

"Yes?"

"It has been a true honor to meet you."

"And you."

And without another word, the two Dragon Riders took off, both knowing that what they were trying to do was impossible.

As Ismira headed towards the giant's head, Murtagh led thorn full speed at his legs, ramming into them effectively, and almost toppling him, had he not supported himself on the adjacent cave wall.

Then, with surprising speed, he rushed forward and, with his other arm, plucked Vanilor out of the air. Ismira cried out in despair.

Murtagh's face contorted, regretting not killing the Urgal earlier, and realizing they would not be able to outrun the beast, at least Vanilor wouldn't. Thorn flapped his enormous wings, ascending to the giant's head. He was unable to attack however, because the king was holding Vanilor and Ismira in front of him as a shield.

Ismira was pinned against Vanilor's saddle, unable to move. Vanilor thrashed, but eventually, upon seeing that his efforts were vain and only hurting Ismira, stopped.

Just then, a tiny blur flew into Ismira's vision. It had flown straight from the ground, and worked its way all the way up to Kulkarvek's hand, before embedding itself in one of the knuckles, shattering it.

With a roar of pain, the giant Urgal released its grip. Vanilor immediately regained power of his flight and circled around the giant, giving him a wide arc. Ismira looked towards where the blur had landed. She saw now that it was a hammer.

With a rush of excitement, She told Vanilor to land, and to her amazement, she found her father there, battling Urgals, but without his hammer. As Vanilor touched down, crushing several Urgals in the process, Roran had battled his way through to them. Ismira threw herself off Vanilor and embraced him.

Murtagh meanwhile, had wasted no time after Vanilor and Ismira were safely out of the way, and had continued his assault on the giant king. He managed to force him outside, where Thorn had much more maneuverability. Murtagh had also discovered, to his extreme surprise and dismay, that the king was immune to magic, even after using the Name of Names.

Back at the ground battle, Ismira quickly found out that her father had come with his soldiers, along with many friendly Urgals. In addition to that, it seemed that Ismira's peers and teachers were also on their way, but they had been delayed by a pack of Fanghur.

Even as her father finished explaining this, four dragons came soaring in from the distance, landing a ways away, engaging the Urgal enemies. Stronghammer's eyes widened as he heard of Murtagh's arrival from Ismira.

Wasting no more time, Ismira, despite her father's adamant objections, mounted Vanilor and took off to continue helping Murtagh and Thorn, as she saw Jourt, Miremel, Eridor, and Galzra all head towards Kulkarvek as well.

Kulkarvek, realizing that he was now facing 6 dragons and 5 Riders, bellowed with all his might. Even as he did so, he grew more and more, until he had grown to more than triple his original magnified height. Now even Thorn could be caught, if using both hands.

Worse still, a horde of archers appeared below, forcing all of the dragons, except Thorn and Vanilor, thanks to Murtagh's wards and Ismira's height.

Murtagh decided that even if they could not outrun the Urgal, knocking him of his feet would still be their best chance at defeating it. He transmitted this to Ismira with his mind.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Kulkarvek knew this, because he started dancing from one foot to the other, an moving in other random ways. Murtagh and Ismira were at a stalemate with the Urgal, so they simply circled him, looking for chinks in his odd and improvised defense.

Suddenly, the giant king surged forward towards both the dragons hands extended, ready to snatch them out of the air. When Vanilor and Thorn tried to fly out of the way, they realized they had been backed into a wall of the barrows. They were trapped.

But just then the expression on the Urgal king's face changed from smug to wild panic, as something struck him with amazing force from behind, using the king's own momentum to send him tumbling to the ground.

Ismira and Murtagh looked past the Urgal, and, the first time, Murtagh became just as shocked as Ismira. For there, hovering in the air, was an emerald green dragon and his elven Rider.

"Arya!" Murtagh called out. "How did you know to come? I forgot to send you an invitation."

The elven queen laughed and answered, "Oh, I knew that you couldn't spend all your time up here without the slightest bit of fun. It would be tragic if I missed out on it."

Murtagh frowned, as Arya had not really answered his question, but then a shiver went up his spine. He turned to his right, and then to his left. Vanilor was not there.

In the confusion, Kulkarvek had grabbed Vanilor once again, just as he was falling. He knew full well he was not going to make it out of this encounter, so he would at least claim the satisfaction of killing the girl and her dragon.

Murtagh and Arya were descending, but Kulkarvek was crushing the life out of the pair too fast for them to make it in time. Ismira could see nothing, having blacked out from pain and lack of oxygen. She was still conscious, but she her vision was totally black.

And then the giant's grip loosened, and, after with an earth-shattering howl, his fist unclenched, freeing Ismira and Vanilor. Ismira looked up and saw that a long knife had penetrated Kulkarvek's eye, going deep enough to kill him.

And wielding the knife was Gurgdor.


End file.
